Ludo
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: While being bored, he challenged her in a marathon ludo tournament...what happens when they winner gets the right to ask a question to the loser? (TyHil oneshot).


**Hey guys! What's up? Guess what?**

 **Yes, the ardent fan of KaiXHilary pairing has finally written a TysonXHilary! Hehehe...pardon me, I'm quite a rookie in this pairing, but never mind :P**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The coco-haired girl kept her eyes at the trajectories of the vapors as they were sluggishly passing, adopting the forms of different objects and animals like elephants, horses, parrots, pies, boats and so on. It was 5 o' clock. She was lazily lying on her couch which was by the side of the opened window. She was alone in her home. Her mom had gone to a business trip with his dad and they would return after a week. The summer vacation had started from the previous day. She had been studying for last two hours and was tired at that moment.

Yawning, she got down from the divan. She was feeling sleepy but she didn't want to sleep like a koala.

'Let's make some cookies!' She announced in her mind and in order to cherish her goal, she approached the kitchen. Entering the pantry, she opened the door of the cabinet where spices, salt and sugar were kept. Disclosing the opaque jar of sugar, she discovered that it was vacant.

'Shit!' Mentally cursing herself, she took another pot. It was the pot of the flakes of pepper. Opening it, she saw that it was empty as well.

Pouting, she kept them in their place and closed the door of the cabinet. Reaching the bookshelf, the brunette pulled out a book. Sitting on the sofa, she started reading it. The more she was going through its pages, the more her eyebrows were being wrinkled by her. Screwing her nose, she pondered, 'Is it any book? I can write better than its author.'

For keeping herself busy and engaged in something, she kept reading the so-called book just like a patient trying to quench the bitter things and digest them in order to get well soon. When she completed more than twenty pages, the doorbell of her house rang.

'Who can be here at this moment?' Hilary asked herself. Keeping the book closed on the sofa, she stood up and went towards the door. Peeping through the eyehole, she got frozen when she saw a familiar navy-haired beyblader standing outside.

'Tyson?' She gulped, 'What is he doing at this moment in front of my house? And why has he come here?'

While thinking, she heard the doorbell ringing once again. Quickly, she opened the door. Seeing her friend and crush, she blushingly smiled.

"Hello, Hils!" Tyson showed a toothy smile in return, "What's going on?"

"Everything is alright, Tyson," Hilary replied in an easy way, "So, how're you?"

"I'm fine," He chuckled, "But is it your way to serve your guests? Won't you allow me to enter your house?"

"No…I mean…." The brunette was stammering, "Of course…why not? Come inside."

Hiding his hands behind, he entered his house after putting his shoes off. Not looking at the chocolate-haired girl, he sat on the sofa. At that time, he noticed the book.

"Oh my God!" He gasped, "You're reading this book, Hils? I thought your choices are good always."

"What?" Hilary tilted an eyebrow, "Listen, Granger! My choices are always good. I was just reading it for time-passing, okay?"

"Huh….if I were at your shoes, I would rather sleep than read this shit of piece….sorry, piece of shit!" Tyson chuckled.

'What can you do without it?'

"Hils, have you said something?" The dragoon-wielder puckered.

"No…no, I haven't said anything….." The brunette furiously shook her head, "I mean…..I hate sleeping in the afternoon, you know, people can get fat by adopting this bad habit….."

"You take care of your health?" Tyson widened his eyes, "Great! I thought Hilary Tachibana is a book-worm who can understand nothing without books!"

"Hey!" Hilary protested, "Who said that I can't understand anything without books? If I weren't able to comprehend other things, I could never be your coach."

"Hmph….let it be, Hils," The navy-haired boy seemed not to care for her words at all, "I know very well what you have done for us as a coach."

"You had better know that, Tyson!" She pointed, "You all were about to forget all the techniques and methods. Then I came with better strategies and tactics, don't forget that!"

"I won't," Tyson carelessly yawned, "But I haven't come here for discussing over that matter. Actually, I was also feeling bored staying at home in this summer vacation."

"Why?" Hilary questioned, being curious, "Are you alone too?"

"Yes," The indigo-headed replied, "Actually, Max, Ray and Kai returned to their respective homelands last night, you know that."

"I know," She nodded, "But what about Kenny and Grandpa?"

"Hehehe….." He sheepishly smiled, "Today morning, I prepared crispy-grilled-soft-juicy-fried chicken for breakfast."

'Crispy-grilled-soft-juicy-fried?' The brunette gulped, 'So many characteristics? For a breakfast meal?'

"Then?" Controlling her laughter, she asked.

"Then, Kenny and Grandpa ate them," Tyson shrugged, "Now they both are hospitalized."

"What?" Hilary squawked, "Are you serious? Your friend and grandpa are hospitalized and you're roaming in my house? Let's visit them!"

"Relax, witch," He smirked, "Actually, nothing serious has happened with them. They are suffering from mere diarrhea. They'll be alright. Stop worrying about them."

"But you're still well," The brunette glanced at Tyson, "How?"

"Hehehe…..you've to understand that I'm fit and steady in every circumstance." Tyson winked, "After all, I'm Tyson Granger. Two-times champion of the beyblade world championship tournament!"

'If there were tournaments for eating,' She thought, 'You would be champion not only once, twice or thrice, but also that trophy would be sold to you and the competition would be broken at a time.'

"Hils, where have you lost yourself?" Tyson waved his hand in front of her eyes, "I haven't come here to meditate with you."

"Then….what's the reason?" Hilary frowned.

"This!" Tyson pulled out a Ludo board and a minuscule pot, "It's been a while since you lost to me in this game. Let me defeat you once again!"

"Ludo?" Hilary puckered her eyebrows, "Why this game? I hate this. This is a childish game. Sorry Tyson, I can't play this."

"Why?" The navy-haired boy rolled his eyes, being amused, "Is Hilary Tachibana scared? Can't she defeat me? Does she lack of self-confidence?"

"Shut up!" The brown-haired girl snapped, "I'm not scared. I just…..hate this game."

"Come on, let's have two or three rounds!" Tyson almost held her wrist, "It won't be bad at all, I promise."

Narrowing her eyes, Hilary looked at her wrist which was seized by the guardian of Dragoon. Noticing it, Tyson bit his tongue and left her. Scratching his head, he guiltily smirked. Sighing, Hilary bobbed and assented.

* * *

The game was going on. Two rounds had already ended. Tyson had won one of them and another of them had been won by the chocolate-haired girl.

"What if we try to make this game more interesting?" Tyson proposed, while shaking the dice for starting the third round.

"This has been already interesting, Tyson," Hilary probed, "What will you do?"

"Let's bet something!"

"What?" The brunette clenched her teeth, "No way, Tyson!"

"But why?"

Heaving a sigh, Hilary avowed, "Look, games and sports are only for our recreation. But when we put something on bet while playing the games, they are known as gamblings. Do you know how much I hate gambling?"

"Aww…innocent witch," Tyson again smiled a toothy smile, "I'm not telling you to use money. Rather, the winner will get a chance to question his or her opponent."

"About what?"

"Anything," Tyson placed his token at a cell, "So, do you agree?"

'God knows what he will ask me if he wins this round…..' Nervously, the brown-haired girl looked at her nails.

"What happened, Hils?" The navy-haired boy handed her the dice, "Are you still scared, poor chicken?"

"Hey, don't call me that!" Hilary was being smoldered in rage, "I can confront any challenge. Okay, I agree with you."

"Good girl!" He grinned and muttered under his breaths:

'Now, the real fun is going to get started…..'

* * *

It was 7 o' clock at that time. The sun had already set. Birds were returning to their nests. The reddish aura of the sunshine was still clinging to the skyline. The world started covering itself with the veil of obscurity.

Though Tyson had proposed Hilary for playing not more than three rounds, countless rounds had taken place at Tachibana's residence. As for questions, they both had known each other more clearly. Then, they became a pair of open books to each other.

"Okay, it's your turn, Hils." Tyson spoke, "As I've lost, you'll ask me a question. Ask whatever you want to know from me."

"Um…." The brunette was feeling uneasy, "Okay, how have you made that dish in the morning?"

"That dish? You mean… crispy-grilled-soft-juicy-fried chicken?" The dragoon-wielder felt amused, "So easy it is! Dip a piece of kitchen….sorry chicken in the batter and fry it dipping it in oil! Then, inject liquid spices in it. At last, grill it in the griller. Thus, this delicious dish can be ready to be savored! Ummmmm…"

'Eww…' Hilary wanted to puke, 'Let alone being savory, can it be eaten even? Can it be a food? Nope, I don't think so.'

"Come on, Hils," Tyson patted her shoulder, "Don't ask such childish questions! Let's play another round!"

"What? Another round?" The brunette stood up, being astonished and annoyed as well, "Don't you think that it's being too much for a single day?"

"Not at all," Tyson waggled his head, "I don't think so. But I can promise you that this will be the last one. Please, play this one!"

Understanding that Tyson wouldn't leave her easily, Hilary heaved another sigh and nodded. Sitting, she took the dice and started jiggling it.

Within the next half an hour, that round ended. Tyson came out as its winner.

"Okay, so this round is mine!" The navy-haired boy punched in the air, "Be prepared, Hilary. I'm gonna ask you a question."

"Oh okay…" The auburn-headed girl reluctantly jiggled her head up and down. Gazing at her ruby-colored orbs, the dragoon-wielder asked:

"When will you confess?"

Hilary thought that it would be an ordinary question like the previous ones. Having heard it, she glowered.

"About what have you spoken just now?"

"Are you deaf?" Tyson grimaced, "Now only I have the right to question you. I have asked when you will confess."

"Confess? What?" Hilary felt that she was sweating even in the presence of tuned-on air conditioner. She was feeling thirsty. Her throat was drying like the ponds in scorching heat of summer days.

"Your feelings for me."

"Are you serious, Granger?" The brunette stood up in excitement, "Or are you trying to kid with me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that only I have the right to ask you a question after this round, Tachibana?" Tyson couldn't resist his excitement as well, "Moreover, you've to answer only in yes or no. Got it?"

"Hm," Hilary nodded. Her cheeks were reddened in embarrassment.

"So, can I take it as a yes?"

Not answering, the chocolate-haired girl started folding the board of Ludo.

"Why are you folding it?" Tyson interrupted.

"Sorry Tyson," She smiled, "You promised that it would the last round. Moreover, you had the right of asking one question only, not two."

"I didn't say that," The indigo-haired boy objected, "But you've to answer to my question, Hilary. Tell me, are we only mere friends?"

"Friendship is not a mere relationship, Tyson." Hilary kept the tokens and dice inside the pot, "But yes, to some people, it may be mere in case they are in love. Are you like them?"

"Never," Tyson declared, "To me, friendship is more important than love. But what about your feelings? Please, open your mouth."

"Aaa!" Hilary opened her mouth, looking at him.

"Uff, don't kid with me, Hils!" Tyson was being impatient, "You know how immensely I love you and I have got a huge crush on you….why can't you understand it?"

Delivering all the words, the navy-haired boy realized what he had spoken just at that moment. Even in the hot summer, he started shuddering. A chilled current flowed through his spine. Nervous, he stared at his crush. She was smiling wickedly.

"I was waiting for this thing, Tyson!" She approached him, "Only girls who are true lovers have the right of being proposed by their beloveds, not boys. Got it?"

"Yeah…." He was still trembling, "But what about your view in this regard? Do you have the same feelings for me? Or not?"

"Just recall my words after reaching home," She handed him the board of Ludo, "You'll get your answer. See you, Tyson."

"See you too, Hils," Not coercing her anymore, he got out of the house. Waving his hand at his crush, he started walking forward.

* * *

That night, he couldn't be enjoying a single wink of slumber. He was turning and tossing here and there, left and right, right and left. In the rooms beside his one, Kenny and his grandfather were sleeping. Reaching home from Hilary's place, Tyson bought them home as the hospital discharged them. In short, the navy-haired boy was fatigued. But for a strange reason, he couldn't sleep.

'What is the significance of her words?' He interrogated himself, 'Does she really love me? Or not?'

He tried to reminisce her last words of her last meeting with him.

" **Only the girls who are true lovers have the right of being proposed by their beloveds….."**

" **Only the girls who are true lovers…..beloveds….."**

" **True lovers…..beloveds…"**

"Got it!"

The guardian of the mighty Dragon jumped on his bed in pleasure. His eyes were amplified as if they had found secret treasures. He couldn't help punching in the air in excitement.

"Tyson!" The voice of an elderly person tinged into his ears, "You have already snatched our strength by feeding us from that garbage! Now, do you want to snatch our sleep too?"

"Oh oh….I'm sorry, Grandpa…." He bit his tongue, realizing that his grandfather and Kenny had returned from the hospital in that evening. Heaving a sigh, he lay down on his bed.

'Thanks Hilary….' He whispered, 'Thank you so much! I'll be grateful to you forever.'

In another house, the girl of the same age of Tyson was standing in front of the balcony. Moon princess expressed her face in the nocturnal firmament. The whole sky was shimmering because of her. The brunette was gazing at the moon and smiling discreetly.

'Thanks Tyson…..' She mused, 'I know you've found out the meaning of my words...I knew that you would be successful….I knew that…'

 _ **Oh boy! Color me in your color,**_

 _ **Show me that you're mine,**_

 _ **Pull me in your embrace and kiss on my temple,**_

 _ **Take me to the realm of euphoria, let's shine…**_

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Do read and review. Pardon all the grammatical and the spelling errors along with pardoning all the OOCness :P**

 **Take care :D**

 **Misty :)**


End file.
